Lord Tsang`s Tomb
Summary Location Editor's Notes Dungeon Ratings Rate Lord Tsang`s Tomb: 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Stars For more info on our dungeon rating system, please see this page. Lore Lord Tsang was one of the most powerful users of Jin to ever have lived. During his time, the Jin Masters were very powerful indeed, and understood Jin like none of this day. When Lord Tsang died, a tomb was erected in his honor, in which Lord Tsang was laid to rest. Many weapons of his generals were also put on display there as well. Recently adventurers have need to learn more about the ancient powers of Jin lost when the Masters such as Lord Tsang passed from Telon. The Ulvari must be defeated, but before this can happen, adventurers must better learn how to use Jin. The Tomb holds many secrets of Jin, but it will not be an easy task to learn these secrets and leave the Tomb alive, much less get into the Tomb in the first place. Quests Outside Access Quests *Ulvari Weakness *The Jin'Ka Forest *The Tomb of Lord Tsang *The Jin'Ka Wardens *Ikara, Jin'Ka Warden *Koi, Jin'Ka Warden *Jien, Jin'Ka Warden Inside Medallion *Medallion of Lord Tsang *Adrid, The Mace of Sorrow *Fennir The Dragon Idol *Kel'Set Dar, the Axe of Ruin *Ulaar, the Blade of Anguish NPCs Region Inside Named Mobs *Dread Lord Rax'Taroj *JAN RA'JIN *MALACHIN *Qinshi The Bloodhunter *Razen *RUBICUN *The Eternal Watchman Mobs Resources *Tier x Lumberjacking: *Tier x Mining: *Tier x Quarrying: *Tier x Skinning: Maps Tomb_of_Lord_Tsang_Map_FH.gif Tomb_of_Lord_Tsang.jpg Tomb_of_Lord_Tsang2.jpg Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Detailed Information *Medallion of Lord Tsang1 **White Medallion Gem (dropped by Razen) **Red Medallion Gem (dropped by RUBICUN) **Purple Medallion Gem (dropped by Qinshi the Bloodhunter) **Green Medallion Gem (dropped by MALACHIN) **Empty Medallion of Tsang Once you get all four gems, DO NOT right click the empty medallion to combine it with all four gems. If you do this, you won't be able to turn in the quest to Lan Jao'Lin. Turn the four gems and the empty medallion in to Lan Jao'Lin. She's in the throne room (location K). Weapon Quests Housed in Tsang's tomb are several weapons that can be acquired by completing the quests from the corresponding Jin Tablets. You can do multiple weapon quests but only one at a time. If you have more than one in your inventory when you talk to Tsang's advisor he will not talk to you to furthor the quests. All the stones are random rare drops from the mobs in and around Lord Tsang's Tomb. After returning to the Jin tablet with the required stones you may collect that desired weapon. REMINDER: You do not get the weapon when you complete the stones, you still have to click on the weapon to put it into your inventory. From here you must visit the Spector of Tsang's Advisor at the exterior front steps to unlock your weapons full potential. Talking to the Advisor with the weapon in your inventory will unlock a new quest chain. Trivia Known Issues